The present invention relates to a brake device for use in braking of a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. Hei 7-165054 discloses a brake device in which a braking force is generated by using hydraulic power on the left and right front wheels (front side) and electric power on the left and right rear wheels (rear side).
However, in the brake device disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. Hei 7-165054, the braking force on the rear side is set according to the fluid pressure on the front side, whereby braking can be controlled only by the response of the hydraulic system. For this reason, when a large pad clearance is set on the front side for preventing the dragging phenomenon, an invalid operation amount immediately after braking operation start is unavoidably increased accordingly, whereby responsiveness is deteriorated and brake feeling cannot be improved.